


Variation Of Solitude

by adorablelunatic



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorablelunatic/pseuds/adorablelunatic
Summary: 简单地说，是spock坐在床边望着熟睡的舰长并拼命抑制自己的故事。也许是暗恋。文章中的诗歌引用自魏尔伦《审慎》一诗，出自其诗选中今昔集部分，罗洛译本





	Variation Of Solitude

文章中的诗歌引用自魏尔伦《审慎》一诗，出自其诗选中今昔集部分，罗洛译本

 

Variation of Solitude

 

Spock坐在昏暗的灯光和阴影投下的一片寂静中。  
凉爽的黑暗应该使他感到轻松，让他回味起冥想时纯粹的乐趣和解脱，但此刻，他隐约的感觉到自己心率不规律地加快，翡翠色的血液在心头涌起，令他头晕目眩。  
……他合上书，目光冷静而专注地凝视着现任的进取号舰长——James. T .Kirk。即使他一直对自己有着所谓“人类情感”一事持否认态度，他也注意到这凝视的目光变得有些专注过了头，可以说是——热切。  
他观察着Kirk。巨大的落地玻璃窗半掩着，阔大而温柔的宁静仿佛降自天庭。群星闪烁的苍穹，在窗帘的缝隙中倾泻下一片冷凝的清辉。深沉的黑夜藏进了Kirk深金色的发丝。它静静地伫立着，耐心地用这华贵的丝绒幕布勾勒出他裸露胳臂上光滑柔韧的线条，他腹部舒展的呼吸……  
Spock的目光流连着，饱尝着这甜美的乐趣。有个细小尖锐的声音在他的脑海中尖叫着他习以为常的斯多葛教义。  
“这是罪恶的！”那声音重复道。  
但也于事无补，他已经无暇顾及这些念头了。在他的内心深处，难以捉摸的情感就像泛着银波的海浪，温柔地拍打着瓦肯人干涸的理性。有那么短暂的一瞬，他甚至想伸出手去梳理舰长凌乱的头发——天知道他花了多大的力气才克制住自己。  
他无奈的重新打开书本，尝试着把注意力集中到韵节上。  
“……静静地坐在那儿，任双眼低垂着。  
什么也别想，只做梦吧。任他们随意地  
忘却耗尽了的爱和逝去了的欢愉，  
夜鸮的翅膀从我们的发上轻轻掠过。

让我们忘掉希望，审慎而又抑制，  
让我们的灵魂能够持续地  
习惯这宁静，这安详地死去的夕阳。  
……”  
我们的灵魂——我的灵魂。Spock有些幼稚地想，从它的幼年开始就习惯了宁静，或者说，冷淡和孤寂。  
至少，当他忙碌在显示屏上长串的数字和繁复冰冷的机器中时，他能获得暂时的，绝对的宁静。  
……他就像阅读控制台操作指南一样，快速地浏览着诗歌，试图用逻辑去解释这些温柔的，幽郁的，拨弄着细微情感的词句……  
“Jim，当我感到我对你的友谊时，我感到羞愧。”  
他突然想起这句话来，焦躁地，或许还有一丝的期待——他在期待什么？  
一阵窸窣声突然响起，Spock逐渐从书本上分散的注意力重新集中到身前的人身上——Kirk翻了个身，现在是面对着他了。谢天谢地，他还在熟睡。Spock紧张地盯着他的舰长。Kirk的睫毛如同纤弱的蝴蝶翅膀般微微地颤动着，几乎要让他的心哀叹起来了——他想起此刻阖上的那双眼睛，即使是在舰桥上那数不清的船哨和二极管的灯光中，他的眼睛永远闪烁着，大而明亮，如同瓦肯星上耀眼的暮色……橄榄色的眸子中映射着金色的细沙。  
而当Kirk转过头来看着他时，那又是怎样的一双目光啊——饱含着坚毅，细腻的温柔，和那种很快能够建立起来的，长久的信任……  
Spock的洞察力可不仅仅只让他从那双清澈的眸子中读出了他一贯认为的，柏拉图式的亲密友谊。他读出来更多，更加复杂的情感——与其说是超越他的理解范围，不如说是因为他本能的恐惧，他的羞愧，他自以为符合逻辑的判断，蒙蔽了他的双耳，覆盖了所有无形中静静尖叫着的，他内心的渴求——只剩下灰烬般的羞愧。  
Spock怎么可能感觉不到——他注视着他的舰长，Kirk，无言的悲伤流淌在周身的黑暗中，像一条汹涌的冥河，冲击着他最后的防线。望着Kirk涂抹着小麦和玫瑰色的双唇，大副的苦涩几乎是成倍地增长着——他并不存在的人类情感，此时此刻便宣扬着它们无可替移的存在……

Spock甚至都不知道他是如何回到自己的舱室的。或许是像个懦夫一样，仓皇逃回来的。  
他伏在桌上，脸深深地埋进臂弯。Kirk不能知道，他绝对不能知道。Spock默念着，干枯的词语单调地重复着，分外的刺耳。  
他下意识地打开诗集，自然地翻到那一篇折了角，微微卷曲的书页。他并没有什么心思去再做阅读活动了，只是，这样可以使他乱麻般的心情稍微平静一点。  
“……在沉默中憇息，在这和平之夜；  
不要打扰它，大自然已沉入睡乡，  
它是一位神祇，无言而又粗野。”


End file.
